Mutual
by kearuff
Summary: Dari sebatang rokok dan nyala api, Havoc akhirnya mengerti.


_Fullmetal Alchemist © __Arakawa _Hiromu 

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Kolonel jarang sekali tidur.

Di balik lekuk mesumnya yang terdisplay sempurna dalam sapaannya kepada gadis-gadis muda di metropolis timur, ada beberapa bungkus rokok yang dijadikan sandaran. Fuery mungkin tidak menyukai ini, kalau dinilai dari alisnya yang menyatu selagi asap perak itu membubuhi kepalanya. Ia akan melapor mengenai saluran Fuhrer yang nyaris-tidak-berhasil disadap namun berhasil mencuri beberapa percakapan penting, waktu itu, ketika Kolonel mengetuk meja cedarnya tak sabar dan menyuruh siapapun untuk memanggil letnan Hawkeye. Namun Fuery seorang bawahan yang baik, ia berhasil menutup mulutnya rapat dan loyalitasnya tersampaikan dengan baik pula dari anggukan kepalanya untuk perintah ilegal apapun yang keluar dari mulut Kolonel.

Breda tahu betul Kolonel tidak akan menutup matanya sebelum ada _kring_ panggilan dari Central.

Biasanya dari Jenderal Grumman yang mungil dan diam-diam terlampau congkak, dan mereka akan bertukar kode-kode dengan nyaman lewat humor garing yang hanya akan dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang berambisi menjadi suksesor _King Bradley_. Akhir-akhir ini cengkrama itu menjadi tegang dan berakhir lama, dan karena Kolonel bukanlah jenis pria yang mengerti daya tahan tubuhnya sendiri, brigade homunkulus akan seenaknya merajai Amestris bila tidak ada yang menjejalinya dengan kewarasan. Untuk itu Breda sering membawakannya beberapa botol bir kelas menengah yang cukup enak, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia menitipkan secarik pesanan yang sangat mungkin ilegal itu. Pria tak akan selamat tanpa arak, ujar Breda tiap kali nyawanya lolos dari ancaman di medan perang. Mungkin Hawkeye akan menembaknya langsung jika ia ada di sini.

Sementara Falman akan menyeruput nasibnya yang cukup merana dengan menjadi kurir _penting _favorit Kolonel, ia tak pernah mengeluh sekarang. Bukan karena Maria Ross yang cantik sering berkunjung ke markas, tentu saja. Dari tampang yang dipasangnya tiap hari jelas dia bukan tipe yang pintar bicara, dan suka menghindari hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Tapi aku tahu kalau Falman berhati baik dan ingin yang terbaik segera terjadi, maka yang terbaik yang dia lakukan adalah diam dan tetap mengulurkan tangannya pada Kolonel.

Selagi semua orang sibuk dengan perannya masing-masing, kerjaanku hanyalah mengelap moncong besi panjang di balkoni lantai dua sembari mengamati kalau-kalau ada pedestrian yang mencurigakan. Itu bukanlah pekerjaan terbaik dan tidak cukup berguna untuk Kolonel. Hampir sepanjang waktu aku nganggur. Namun aku tahu beberapa nikotin nikmat yang bisa membantu Kolonel sadar di waktu-waktu terkantuknya, dan punya stok nomor wanita cantik yang patut dibanggakan. Atau ketika ia mulai mengamuk bila Fuery, Breda, Falman, dan terkadang Jenderal Grumman dan bahkan Maria Ross malah merapatkan mulut saat ditanyai di mana batang hidung letnan Hawkeye, atau menyuruh Hawkeye datang menghadapnya saat itu juga, atau menyuruhnya membuatkan secangkir arabika untuk Kolonel, atau ketika hanya ingin menemui letnan sekertaris pribadinya yang galak namun begitu cantik, aku akan merangkup punggungnya dari belakang dan menariknya ke kursi dan menyuruh mereka semua keluar dengan tenang.

Dan meskipun sifatku cenderung ignorant dan tidak sensitif, emosiku tak cukup tinggi untuk berujar,_"Sadarlah kau, Kolonel tengik, di mana ambisimu untuk menyelamatkan negara ini, HAH?"_, dan mulutku tidak lancar juga saat mengatakan, _"Kolonel, letnan Hawkeye akan sedih kalau melihatmu begini dari surga."_ Betapa hipokrit kata-kataku karena aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal-hal mistis semacam surga, namun tetap berujar seperti itu karena berpikir sesekali orang perlu menjadi hipokrit. Dan aku tidak perlu mengeluh mengenai Hawkeye ini dan Hawkeye itu dan merasa tersisih setiap kali menjejakkan kaki ke markas. Karena aku akhirnya paham juga peran Hawkeye adalah menjadi letnan satu yang tak akan tergantikan bagi Kolonel. Dan karena peranku adalah untuk memberinya sebatang _Weinsphill_ atau _Hoffspurr_ atau _Dunhill_ untuk ia jejalkan pada mulutnya, dan aku akan ada di sana untuk menyulutkan pemantik ke ujungnya.

Karena aku selalu tahu, sarung tangan Kolonel terlalu basah selepas mengusap air dari matanya untuk melakukan alkemi api.

.

.

_fin_

_._

_...my first fma fic, my first 1st pov usage, akhir2 ini sering bikin drabble belasan menit sbelum tidur. nice to meet you and...thank you!_


End file.
